Feelings, kiss, love
by Death Petals02
Summary: Rose and Raven are best friends. Raven has feelings for Rose, but does Rose? During this secrets are revealed and things they didn't know about each other surface. May contain a ending you might not or may expect. Last things, Beta/Omega/Alpha dynamics are in this story with everyone being human. Fur means like the fur on their ears. (Rewritten story is called Secret Love.)
1. Fireworks

**So, this is a like a little love story between Rose and Danielle. The BFFS! anyways, let's start!**

* * *

(Danielle's POV)

My heart pounded against my chest as I grabbed Rose's hand. I looked at Rose and she looked at me. She smiled at me, causing me to blush. She was just too cute! I smiled softly back at her and looked at our hands. She started playing with my hand. "Danielle, is it weird?" She asked causing me to turn my head towards her. "What do you mean?" I asked her. She sighed and looked at me with her pretty crystal blue eyes. "That I'm in love with my best friend" She whispered, were only I could here. I started swinging my feet.

"No, it's not Rose. I love you too, you know" I scoffed, rolling my eyes a little. I felt as she playfully hit me. "You're a jerk!" She exclaimed. She started to laugh. I watched as she laughed and I smiled softly. I loved her, her eyes, her laugh, and everything about her. She looked at me, once she stopped laughing. A worried look replaced her grinning face. "What's wrong, Danielle?" She asked. "Nothing, Rose. I just love you so much" I assured.

"Oh stop you. Now. Let's watch the fireworks" She persuaded. "Ok" I objected and looked up in the sky.

* * *

Two months ago-

Love. That's what I felt when I saw her, but she would never love me. How could she? Most girls were straight as a pole. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

* * *

 **So I think I should end it here. Plus, I plan to have this one and another one be a short story. So, I was thinking of doing them at the same time. Anyways, I always like having the first chapter kinda short. I don't know why, I just do. Anyways, I WILL make the next chapter longer. Whelp, bye!**


	2. Too late

**So, I am making this chapter longer. Anyways, let's get on with the story.**

* * *

 _Tears ran down my face at the scene in front of me. My best friend and my ex boyfriend kissing. I wasn't a jealous ex girlfriend, but I was just too late. I turned around and ran. Not even bothering to look back. Why did I think I had a chance with her? I asked myself. How could I have been so foolish! I screamed in my head. Rain poured down, but I didn't care. I slowed down to a walk and pulled my hoodie on. I decided earlier I was going to wear my hoodie, just in case. Now, here I am. I sighed and my eyes fell to the sidewalk I was walking on. I lowered my head. "Mam, are you alright?" Asked a melancholy voice._

 _I turned around, looking up to see a female hedgehog behind me. Her hair was dark purple that shaded into a light purple, yellow eyes, her hair in a ponytail, she had a umbrella in her right hand, and was wearing a plaid shirt with a white undershirt, black pants, grey shoes, and a look of concern on her face. I smiled softly. "I'm okay, mam. There's no reason to worry about me" I answered. She frowned. "It looks like you've been crying. Plus, I don't want you getting wet" She said. "I -" I then got interrupted by her walking over to me and putting the umbrella above both of us. "Here" She said. I smiled softly. "Thanks" I whispered, low enough to where she could only hear. "Your welcome" She answered and we both started walking._

 _A few minutes later, as we walked she turned to me. "I didn't get to ask you, what's your name?" She asked me. "It's Danielle. What's yours?" I asked her. "It's Nebula, but you can call me Neb. Anyways, if you don't mind me asking why are you out in the rain alone?" She asked. I sighed and looked at the floor. "You don't have to say if you don't want to" She said. "No, I'll tell you. I need someome to talk to. Just if you want to judge me that's okay" I said. "I would never judge you" She said. I smiled softly. "Thanks. Well, I have a best friend named Rose. We've been best friends for a long time. Anyways, I'm in love with her, I have been for a long time. Just a little while ago, I saw my ex boyfriend and her kissing and now I'm here..." I said trailing off. "That must be hard for you...so I'm guessing you need some space from her?" She asked._

 _"Yep. I plan to go spend that time at a hotel" I said. "How about you stay with me?" She asked. I looked at her. "Really?! I wouldn't be a burden?" I asked her. She shooked her head. "Well, let me call brother to tell him I'm not going to be home for a while" I said. She nodded and I reached intoy back pocket and took my phone out. I turned it on and went into my contacts. I pulled up my brothers and started calling him. I placed the phone to my ear and waited for him to pick up. "Danielle? Where are you? Rose is worried" Avery asked at the other end of the phone. " Oh...well I won't be home for a while, I'm staying at a friend's house. So don't worry about me ok?" I asked. "Ok, but Rose said she saw you crying" He said. I growled. "I wasn't crying. Don't worry about me. Now, I got to go ok? Bye" I said. "Bye" He said, as I took the phone off my ear. I hung up and put my phone back in my back pocket. The rest of the walk was in silence._

* * *

 **So, I did it! I wrote a bigger chapter. Anyways, (I use anyways alot don't I?) Bye!**


	3. Kidnapped

**Hola! Mi amigos! I wanted to say before this chapter starts that the Sonic characters will be introduced, just later on. This is basically how Danielle, Rose, and Avery meet the group and how Danielle and Rose got together. Anyways, let us start!**

* * *

 _I sighed as I looked down on my phone. Why did she always shut us out? I stood up and walked to my door. I opened it and started walking down the hallway, leaving my bedroom door open. That's when I heard a vase crash. My eyes widened and I raced towards the living room where the sound had come from. "Get off of me!" I heard Rose yell. I raced into the living room to see a guy with a hood on. I growled and was about to charge at him when I felt someone grab me from behind. My eyes widened and I kicked them off._

 _The hands fell off me and I twisted around. There was another guy. I didn't have time to react as I felt a sharp pain in my head. I fell forwards, blacking out._

* * *

 _I sighed as I settled on the bed. Luckily, Nebula had a spare bedroom which she let me have. She said it was her past roommates room. I blew the piece of hair that was in my hair up. It landed back on my face and I huffed. I turned to the side and I cuddled up into the pillows and blanket. My eyes drooping. I fell into darkness._

* * *

 _I saw blackness and felt pain in my wrists. I blinked, I was definitely awake. I then saw a light flash on and it went into my eyes, making me squint my eyes. "Where am I?" I asked. I heard footsteps approach. "Somewhere where she won't find you" The voice said, female. I realized I reconsidered that voice, but from where? "All questions will be answered soon" The voice said again. The light turned off and a another light turned on, like I was on a stage. I heard the heels tap against the floor as the person moved towards me. "Miss me Rose?" The female asked, as she moved into the light._

* * *

 **As I said the crew will be later on, just right now they're not in here. So please be patient with me. Whelp, Adios amigos!**


	4. Writers block

_**So...right now I can't upload anything on this story.**_

 _ **Why? Well, I have writers block. So it will be a while before I can upload chapters/a chapter.**_

 _ **If you don't know what a writers block is it's basically where a writer can't think of anything else to write.**_

 _ **Anyways, I hope you guys aren't too mad, because of this.**_

 ** _Bye!_**


	5. Why I removed the sister? chapter

**You're probably wondering why I removed the chapter "sister?" The reason? I have a new plot line. So, hang tight please.**


	6. MINE

_"What is wrong with you?!_

 _Why?_

 _Why?_

 _Why did you come back and remind me of my past?_

 _Remind me of all the horrible things you did to me?_

 _I have a new life..._

 _Yet you came barging in again into my life._

 _Leave me alone!_

 _I don't love you anymore!"_

 ** _"I told you...you can never escape me, love"_**

* * *

 ** _"You will no one else but me._**

 ** _Not him and especially not that GIRL, you call your best friend"_**

 _"What are you talking about?"_

 ** _"oh~_**

 ** _You don't know?~_**

 ** _It's so obvious love~_**

 ** _She's in love with you..._**

 ** _and I plan to just merely eliminate her..._**

 ** _with the help of her brother._**

 ** _With him gone she'll see no reason to live_**

 ** _and no one will get in the way of our love after that._**

 ** _It will be a happy ending, love~_**

 ** _Just you by my side_**

 ** _and bodies across the floor._**

 ** _Our children running around_**

 ** _with you as my wife,_**

 ** _my queen,_**

 ** _my equal,_**

 ** _and you as MINE._**

 ** _ONLY MINE._**

* * *

 **So hopefully this will cover for the deleted chapter. Anyways bye!**


	7. Help

"Are you sure they can help me?" Danielle asked Nebula. She looked at Danielle and smiled, her eyes closing as she did. "Yes. Rogue is a agent. Anyone who can help you break into a base would be her" She explained, making Danielle smile a bit. Danielle's smile disappeared when a thought came to her mind. "Why are you helping me?" She asked her. Nebula's smile disappeared and she looked ahead, her eyes darkening with sadness. "I know how it feels to lose someone close to you. I lost my parents at age ten. I became orphan. Nobody really wanted me...I don't want you to feel the same way either, Danielle" She said, tears gathering in her eyes, threatening to fall. "Anyways, my past isn't important right now. We should get there soon"

Nebula looked down at her phone and Danielle continued looking at her until she finally got the courage to say something to her. Danielle placed her hand on Nebula's shoulder, making Nebula look at her. Danielle smiled softly at her. "If you want you can talk to me anytime...I know we just met yesterday, but I feel like we're going to be good friends" Danielle stated. "Plus, if you keep those emotions bottled up for to long, it will be bad. So you can talk to me anytime you feel comfortable with it. You are helping me out. Right? So shouldn't I repay you by doing this at least?"

Nebula's eyes widened and in surprise. "I-Danielle you don't have to" She said. Danielle shook her head. "No, I insist. I know who it feels to keep them bottled inside of you. It's not good" Danielle explained. Nebula smiled and hugged Danielle, making her eyes widened in surprise. After a few moments of surprise, Danielle hugged her back. "I like you know, Danielle. Your a good person. Thanks" Nebula said. Danielle smirked. "I know I am" She said. Nebula pulled back and playfully hit her. Danielle faked a gasp and put a fake look of surprise on her face and responded. "I offer my assistance and now you hit me! Wow! Your real smooth" Danielle said, winking. Nebula and Danielle burst out laughing. After a few moments of laughter, it died down and the train came to a stop. Nebula looked at Danielle and motioned for her to follow her, as she stood up.

Danielle nodded and followed her as Nebula led her out off the bus and onto the platform of the bus station. Nebula started walking again and they pushed through crowds of people, until they finally got to the entrance and there stood a female bat and a pink hedgehog. The bat stood at the desk, talking to the clerk when the pink hedgehog touched her shoulder, getting the bat's attention and pointed at Danielle and Nebula.

Rouge looked at where Amy was pointing and saw Nebula. Behind her stood a black female hedgehog, her quills/ hair (Whatever you want to call them) pulled into a ponytail, with one piece of quill out. Her hair was a mixture of black and red while her hair in front of right eye went from black to red. She was wearing a black hoodie, that was quite baggy on her, and showed part of her tan neck, with dark blue ripped jeans, and a pair of black converses. Her red pink eyes shined with interest and shyness. One of her hands with picking at the sleeve of her hoodie, making Rogue smile a little. She was an absolute cutie, although still not cuter than my girlfriend, Amy of course~ (Yes I made Amy and Rouge date. Get over it! XD little too harsh don't you think me?)

Rouge looked back at the clerk and bid him a goodbye, before walking up to them with Amy following her. Nebula smiled and waved. When Rouge and Amy stopped in front of them Nebula stopped and pushed the girl in front of her. "This is Danielle...she kinda needs your help on something that's well...personal to her" Nebula explained.

* * *

 **So as you can probably tell I changed my style from last time that I uploaded a chapter. Also I intended this to be longer just I felt like a cliffhanger would be good for you guys. I'm evil. I know. Thanks, but anyways I know this is supposed to be a Rose x Danielle story, but argh! I'm shipping Nebula and Danielle right now. I don't know why! maybe it's because of how they drift together? I don't know. Is that wrong? XD Anyways, bye guys!**


	8. Last Author note (hopefully)

**Okay this will be the last Author note I will try to do. Danielle's name is now Raven and now she will be known as Raven. I will go back and edit the chapters after this, just letting you know.**


End file.
